


Long Distance

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Kalau saja dulu kau tidak pergi sejauh itu atau aku bisa menyusulmu, apakah sekarang kita masih bersama?[Part 11/13]





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Italia sebenarnya ingin memohon agar kekasihnya tak jadi memutuskan kuliah di Jogja. Namun ia juga tak ingin mematahkan impian pemuda itu. Kakak kelas yang dulu sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu.

 

Sebabnya tidak semua hubungan jarak jauh berjalan dengan mulus dan sebagian besar berakhir di tengah jalan. Karena ia juga tak bisa (tepatnya tak boleh) mengikuti jejak Kak Shinsei Roma tahun depan oleh sang kakek. Ia hanya boleh kuliah di sekitar Jawa Barat atau DKI Jakarta saja.

 

Ia juga tahu sebenarnya pemuda itu kecewa. Perasaan mereka tak bisa berbohong.

 

Namun, masa depan mereka masih panjang, tak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja oleh keegoisan masing-masing.

 

Akhirnya kakak kelasnya diterima di sana melalui jalur undangan. Senang sekali rasanya, ikut bahagia tentu saja. Sayangnya ini merupakan satu dari sekian banyak cobaan bagi hubungan mereka berdua selama setahun belakangan.

 

Sering kali ia ingin menangis, namun ini pilihan mereka berdua.

 

Tak boleh ditangisi maupun menangisi.

 

Pun tak boleh ada yang disalahkan atau menyalahkan seharusnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Terkadang firasat ada benarnya juga. Hubungan mereka tak berjalan dengan baik dan berakhir begitu saja bahkan ketika mereka sedang tak bertatap muka. Ketika mereka masih dipisahkan oleh jarak itu sendiri.

 

Italia masih sering bertanya-tanya, kalau saja dulu Kak Shinsei Roma tidak pergi sejauh itu atau ia bisa menyusulnya, apakah mereka masih bersama sampai sekarang?

 

* * *

 

 

Italia menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat akhirnya pemuda itu pergi ke Jogja untuk menimba ilmu dan meninggalkannya di sekolah dengan perasaan hampa. Merangkai hubungan dengan titel jarak jauh.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
